


How did this happen?

by I_dont_know_okay



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Feelings Realization, I Tried, Some grief, Tags Are Hard, Vaggie's point of view, dont wanna spoil, i guess, wrote this instead of homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_dont_know_okay/pseuds/I_dont_know_okay
Summary: Vaggie rethinks things.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 30





	How did this happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I gave up on school work and instead thought why not write this? And don't worry I'll update my other fics soon. :)

Alastor is the radio demon, one of the most tyrannical and powerful demons in the entirety of hell. So why did he of all sinners just casually stroll up to this hotel the princess decided to create and well... help her? To be honest literally no one in the nine circles knows, not even Lucifer. Adding to the confusion is why did he start giving her his precious time and favours? The ones many demons had lost their lives, souls or even own family for? And all for what entertainment? To just watch these idiots be fools in thinking that something as stupid as redemption was actually possible? He could do that anywhere, after all this is hell. So again why did this blood thirsty monster just willingly come and help? What even are the terms and what, if anything does he want in return? And Charlie the naive thing she is willingly accepting his help especially with that little dancing stunt he pulled. But at least with her warning, she didn't shake his hand. 

This is why Vaggie was sat in the lobby trying to figure out this Alastor. He was like an enigma, nowhere and everywhere simultaneously. Well known by his name but that and that only. Not even his closest friends if you can call them that, knew anything useful. In fact many say that when Alastor first manifested here going on his first catastrophic, genocidal rampage that Lucifer himself was frightened by his treacherous powers making it one of the reasons they've never met and why Alastor has so much freedom to do as he pleases because no one can stop him. She was frustrated. How dare he, how dare he just whisk away HER girlfriend like that as if she was some toy doll?! And how could Charlie disobey her? And let him in? Of course she was scared of him how could she not be after how he defeated the snake freak. But she would still murder him if he even dare lay another one of his disgusting long fingers on Charlie again.

She could hear them giggling in the kitchen which just angered her even more. That Charlie was enjoying his....his IGNORANT COMPANY!!! And-and without her! What did he have that she didn't?! Some title and smile?! Or his stupid little singing cane? Satan she hated him so much. The only 'good' thing that he has actually done is get new staff members to get some flipping order in here. 

"Vaggie! we're finished!" Charlie screamed from between the double white doors.

"Yes we are! And I must say that this little doe does a truly spectacular job at helping me!" Alastor shouted.

"Come on! Into the dining room everybody!" 

"Oh yeah free grub!" Angel squealed from the bar.

Vaggie angrily strutted over to the dining room and slumped next to Charlie.

"Oh, are you ok Vaggie? You seem angry?

"No I'm not angry just...stressed" She tried to recollect herself

"Oh come on dear you are never dressed without a smile!" Alastor said while his eyes turned into soulless radio dials.

"uh-ha yeah" She replied.

The dinner turned into one of those awkward family thanksgiving ones with Alastor complementing Charlie every minute. Until Vaggie couldn't take it any longer. Excusing herself, she rushed into her room and slammed the door perhaps a little too hard as the very skeleton of the building shook but at this point she didn't give a damn. And she sobbed, quietly and alone. Everything was so perfect before he turned up, just me and Charlie enjoying everything together, not caring of what others thought of us. It hadn't even been a week since Charlie finally got her hotel and yet it was already ruined by another one of those bastards, trying to get close to Charlie's heart to only rule the goddam kingdom. Hadn't she learned anything? From when her prince charming Seviethan shattered her naive and innocent heart. This is going to be the same scene over again and she does Not want to listen to Charlie's cries after Alastor tosses her away like garbage. She will not stand by this! How many times does she have to tell her to not trust them!? That each and every one of those dickheads are the same! Only after her status. For Satans sake Charlie I love you I really do but sometimes your just so so so stupid, Vaggie took in a shaky breathe before sighing. Climbing into her bed half exhausted she fell asleep.

The next morning Vaggie was jolted awake by a knocking at her door. "Who is it and what do you want?" She croaked

"Sorry to wake you but mister Alastor wanted everybody in the main hall by 7!" Nifty squeaked

"And why does that schwiene want us there?" 

"Don't know said it was something important, anyway see yah!"

Ugh! first he barges in here and now he acts like he fricking owns this place waking her up. She was going to have a talk with Charlie and a serious one. First she was going to make him wait. She took a nice long shower, brushed her hair and got dressed before making her way into the main hall. Completely forgetting what happened the night before, after all Charlie always tells her to stay positive in the worst of cases, right?

"Hi Vaggie!" Charlie hugged her

"Hi Charlie" she replied

"Alastor's been telling me these really cool ideas on how to make the hotel better!"

What stupid things has he been putting into her head?

"What sort of ideas hun?" Vaggie asked

"He's been telling me how he will sponsor the place and how he can.."

"Charlie have. You. Even. Thought. About why he is helping us? even a tiny bit? Has it even crossed your mind that he may be doing all of this just because he wants more power?"

"Vaggie I know your worried about me but Alastor really isn't that bad! He's helped us alot!"

"I'm sorry really isn't that bad? He's a genocidal maniac! The very opposite of what this hotel is trying to be!"

"Sorry to interrupt your talk darlings but you really must be wondering why I brought you all here." Alastor chuckled

"Yeah we goddam are!" Husk shouted.

"Well my good friends (he winked at Charlie who giggled in response) we are all here today to discuss some new arrangements in this place. After all this is meant to be a hotel and not some miserable dump!"

"What sort of new arrangements?" Vaggie asked 

"Ones that will certainly interest you and your Charming belle!" Again Alastor looked at Charlie whose face was the exact colour of his suit.

Her blood was absolutely boiling! He is purposely flirting with Charlie in front of her! And worst of all Charlie looks like she is actually enjoying.....it. Charlie is enjoying it. She actually likes his flirting, laughing and giggling at everything he does. She's never like that with her. Never giggling at her winks or little jokes, even day dreaming in the middle of when she's talking about her grandmother. No... It can't be. Could it?

Vaggie's world felt like it had broken apart, how could she be so stupid to not see the signs? The ones that were right in front of her face. Charlie didn't feel the same way about her, sure Charlie loved her but it wasn't the romantic kind anymore. Less kisses, flirting and even dates like when they first met... just friends. They didn't act like a couple, they acted like normal best friends would and Charlie being Charlie didn't have the heart to tell her. And all it took was for some powerful guy to come and flirt with Charlie, for everything to reveal itself like a magic trick. Perhaps... Alastor knew about it and that's why he showed up, to burn everything into ashes seeing an easy grab for the crown... and a heart broken Charlie. But how long? How long has Charlie not truly loved her? She thought she knew everything about Charlie but turns out she knew nothing, and here she was thinking that Charlie was stubborn as a rock. Yet here she is proving to her that, when it comes to it, she's worse than her father. Just as lying and deceitful, not to be judged by her naivety. But yet again, the words bite her mind, how long? How long? How long has she made a fool of you? For how long?

"Vaggie? Vaggie? are you ok? you dozed of a bit." Charlie asked

Snapping out of her wretched discovery, she looks into Charlie's beautiful sunshine gold eyes grabs her by the shoulder and asks the words she hoped would never spill out of her mouth "You don't love me anymore, do you?" And for the second time, tears dripped from Vaggie's eyes.


End file.
